fiction_battle_blazefandomcom-20200213-history
Gonta Gokuhara
Summary Gonta Gokuhara (獄原 ゴン太 Gokuhara Gonta) is a character featured in Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony and a participant of the Killing School Semester. As a young child, he became lost in the woods, where he was raised by a pack of wolves. There, he learned how to communicate with animals and bugs, which later earned him the title of the Ultimate Entomologist (超高校級の「昆虫博士」chō kōkō kyū no “konchū hakase” lit. Super High School Level Entomologist). Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B | 7-C Origin: Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony Age: 18 Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Hand-To-Hand Combatant, Telepathy (Can talk to and understand animals), Animal Manipulation (Can control bugs and summon them), Superhuman Eyesight (His eyesight is 20/0.625, making his eyesight superior to that of K1-B0, whose eyesight is 20/13. In addition, his eyesight allowed him to see Nanokumas), Resistance to Heat Mainpulation, Ice Manipulation and Weather Manipulation (According to Kazutaka Kodaka, Gonta is one of the series' characters with the strongest resistance towards the heat. This is most likely due to his background), Supernatural Luck (Via Potted Banyan Tree (2000)), Statistics Amplification (The Monomergen-C increases the energy of the user by a hundredfold), Time Manipulation (The Monomergen-C allows its user to manipulate time itself) Attack Potency: City Block Level+ (Tenko, the Ultimate Aikido Master, claims her special variant of Aikido would be no match for Gonta) | Town Level (The Monomergen-C increases its user's energy by a hundredfold) Speed: At least Hypersonic (Faster than Tenko) Lifting Strength: At least Class 1, likely far higher (Casually lifted a heavy manhole cover with only two fingers and tossed it 5 yards away) Striking Strength: City Block Class+ | Town Class Durability: City Block Level+. Town Level with Steel Glass Case (The Steel Glass Case can endure an Exisal stomping on it) | Town Level Stamina: Extremely High (Should be comparable to Maki Harukawa, who can do 100 push-ups and 100 sit-ups without showing any signs of fatigue) Standard Equipment: Various Items from the MonoMono Machine: * Steel Glasses Case: A study glasses case that won't break, even if it's stomped on by an Exisal. No matter what abuse it takes, the glasses inside will be kept safe. * Potted Banyan Tree (2000): A potted banyan tree with spirits living inside it. It is said to be good luck. It grows aerial roots from the middle of its trunk. * Monomergen-C: A suspicious-looking energy drink. Not only will it increase your energy a hundredfold, but it can also manipulate time itself. Intelligence: Gonta has been interested in insects since childhood. Because he was raised by animals in the forest, he can speak with them. His past accomplishment include identifying and cataloging insect species not yet known by humanity, strongly advancing his field of study. He had also developed cultivation methods, and once discovered a parasitic worm that was causing disease, and was praised as a hero after saving many lives. It should be noted that while he is not very smart, he is not as unintelligent as he believes himself to be, and has a very vast knowledge on animals and insects. He also has extraordinary knowledge of ropes and climbing, due to using them for searching bugs. Furthermore, he occasionally points out things, such as being the first one to point out that Kokichi was acting very much like Monokuma during the fourth trial. Weaknesses: Gonta is a pacifist person, and would refuse to use his superhuman strength unless his or his friends' lives are on the line. He is too kind and naive. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Ultimate Entomologist: Gonta has been interested in insects since childhood. Because he was raised by animals in the forest, he can speak with them. His past accomplishment include identifying and cataloging insect species not yet known by humanity, strongly advancing his field of study. He had also developed cultivation methods, and once discovered a parasitic worm that was causing disease, and was praised as a hero after saving many lives. Key: Base | With Monomergen-C Respect Threads https://amp.reddit.com/r/respectthreads/comments/82ek75/respect_gonta_gokuhara_danganronpa/ Battle Record Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Notable Draws: Category:Characters Category:Character Profiles Category:Danganronpa Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Manga Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7